


Alien parasite

by itthatbetrays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Other, Parasites, Sleep Sex, Space Stations, Space Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itthatbetrays/pseuds/itthatbetrays
Summary: This is the old version of a story that takes place in a space station where a parasite monsters corrupts and breed the various female astronauts.I tagged it underage to be sure.





	Alien parasite

Stella couldn't sleep.  
She looked at the ceiling, searching something in the dim litted wall of the starship.  
The air vent stared back at her, its deep darkness had the same obscure presence of a blak hole in the middle of a starfield composed by the azure lights that illuminated the room.  
The light had a calming effect, but was everpresent in case of an emergency.  
The same reasons why Stella and all the other girls sleeping in their loft beds had to wear their spacesuits during the night cycle.  
The white suit was skinthight, almost weightless and allowed a full perception of their environment, while being hard as steel and able to support a lot of damage before breaking.  
It was like being naked, and this wasn't helping Stella at all.  
She was aroused, and had no way to relieve herself.  
Stella had always been an horny girl. She found herself fantasizing about all the boys she laid eyes on, thinking about things that her professors would have deemed inappropiate for her.  
Her problem was that she wasn't pretty, or at least she felt that way.  
Her tits were too small, her front teeth too big.  
In a society of enginered people she still carried recessive genes that were considered out of fashion, like her reddish hair or the freckles that covered her face and chest.  
She always wondered why her parents had made her ugly. Maybe they hoped she could be seen as rare.  
No boy would have wanted to smooch her, figure more.  
Meteora, the girl that slept just under her, even told her that only a love bug would have wanted her.  
This hit too close to home, because one of the ways Stella dispersed her sexual frustration was hours of studying on alien species, expecially about their mating habits.  
She loved to learn how other species did it, and even caught herself fantasizing about trying it too.  
Those girls destroyed her self esteem and sometimes she wonered if it wouldn't have been easier to be like animals, where she would have been mated by any male that showed interest in her, not caring about her body or lack of character.  
Remembering this made her cheeks go red, and she rolled in her bed.  
The spacesuit allowed her to feel everything, but she couldn't masturbate in it.  
Her biggest fear was that one of the other girls caught her and made fun of her forever.  
She knew that it was hard for sound to reach the others thanks to the privacy setting of their beds, but her paranoia was one of the many things that made her life hell.  
So she held tight, trying to think at aything to finally fall asleep and made her needs disappear.  
She placed a finger on her arm, activating one of the suit's many additional function.  
On the screen appeared an image of her skin, then her muscle, and her blood vessels.  
She started at the little red points move inside her, like counting sheeps jumping over a fence.  
Following the rythm of her heart, she counted, and counted.  
As she closed her eyes a soundcoming from the vent made her open them.  
It was a low sound, like something moving inside it, creeping toward her.  
The dark of the vent was filled by a sea of translucent tentacles that started to pour onto the ceiling, before a bigger mass managed to emerge from it.  
The creature ricomposed itself, looking like a mix between a sea cucumber and a centipede, staring at Stella with its dark eyes.  
"A love bug!" thought Stella, before the creature silently landed on her bed.  
In spite of its size it was a silent predator that used calm and mimetism to stalk its preys.  
But tonight it wasn't there to eat.  
Stella instantanely recognized its mating organ emerging from its body.  
It looked like a long penis, only that it had the strenght and flexibility of one of its other tentacles.  
The tip was corolled by a series of small appendages, evolved to pleasure the female victim and made her stay still during the whole mating process.  
The love bug wasn't really a bug. In a certain sense it was way more similar to a jellifish. A colonial creature where a group of different species worked together to realize different tasks.  
It was discovered on a faraway planet, where it evolved to parasite mammal like creatures, making it a danger to even human life.  
Stella never thought one could make its way to the their spaceship.  
The creature was able to locate her female organ with a summary touch of her legs and the mating organ was already pressing against the suit.  
Feeling the tip press against her slit was enought to force her to stop a moan.  
The tentacles around it were stimulating her lips and clitoris in a way she never managed to do.  
Afterall sex with a love bug was the best thing a woman could wish for, if you listened to the survivors.  
Her suit was making a great job at protecting her from penetration, but not at all in shielding her from the stimuli the creature was sending her.  
Her lower lips, usually closed thight were spreaded by arousal, the suit hiding an abyss desideorus to engulf anything that could satiate its hunger, while her clit throbbed under the touch of the minor tentacles.  
Her puffy nipples were fully erect and Stella could feel her whole body burning with heat.  
She stared at the creature, that was looking at her.  
Its deep black eyes didn't convey any sort of emotion, if note the animalistic desires that it was unleashng on her, and that she too was falling victim of.  
The space bug moved some of its tentacles toward her chest, coiling around her erect nipples pressing against the suit and gently squeezed them. Stella loved doing it when she masturbated in the baths.  
She knew she should have given the allarm and called the authorities, but protected by the suit the girl decided to extend her arms around the creature, embracing its gelatinuous neck, while her legs locked around the creature's back, pressing her lower regions agains the tentacles.  
The alien moved its head toward hers, hundreds of small tentacles touching the transparent mask that covered her face like a veil.  
The suit wouldn't allow them to french kiss, but feeling its tentacles on her lips was enought for her.  
She had never kissed a boy before, she only read about them in novels, how they were supposed to feel, the butterflies in the stomach. She felt them.  
The tentacles were soft and gentle as they moved along her mouth, filling her mind with impure thoughts.  
She was so near to coming, her whole body was aching for it.  
Her lips, lost in that sweet first kiss. Her nipples, that were being pinched while the rest of her chest lied hidden under the suit, rising and lowering with her frantic breath.  
Her fingers, that were being enveloped and entwined by tentacles, that caressed every soft spot they could reach.  
And her womanhood, that trembled under the assault of the main organ, as the alien tried to push it inside piericing the suit, her lips grabbing its tip as it managed to press against her opening just enought to deform her suit and send shivers of pleasure all over her body.  
But just before she could reach her orgasm Stella felt the creature drop her on her bed, removing all its tentacles from her body.  
She felt abbandoned, angry, on hedge.  
She looked back at the space bug, that was still staring at her with its black eyes.  
It realized that the suit wouldn't have allowed it to mate her, making all its efforts pointless.  
Its genital tentacle remianed just outside her lower lips, its small tentacles still flaying in the air.  
She could see her pussy throbbing, she could feel it across all her body.  
She could still feel the tentacles over her lips, now retracted again in the head of the alien.  
She looked again at the organ that before that night she had only read in science books.  
That's translucent body, filled by a darker fluid that was slowly oozing out.  
She knew exactly what was inside there, a cocktails of parasites that would turn any female in the perfect broodmother.  
It hanged over her pussy like a sword of Damocles, the greatest pleasure in exchange of her freedom.  
She could still feel the blood flowing toward her engorged lips, spreaded open awaiting to grasp something able to thrust inside them, her clit throbbing under the suit.  
The idea of those creature flowing inside her was disgusting, but her pussy ached when she thought about the space bug penetrating her with its long organ.  
She could see the mating tentacle slowly retracting into the main body, away from her.  
Stella grabbed her legs and rolled back, pushing her pussy upward, toward the creature.  
All the suits had the function to retreat toward focal points when their owner had to wash or esplete their phisiological needs.  
The girl could feel the white fabric pf her pubic area retreating to reveal her glistening slit.  
Her lower lips were ready to welcome the mating organ that slowly descended upon them, sliding into their warm embrace.  
As she held tight on her knees Stella could feel the tentacle approaching her now defensless opening, touching her sweet fluids with its appendages.  
Stella couldn't fight back her desire to be mated.  
Feeling the wet tip of the space bug over her opening was completely different that her fingers. It was soft and slightly cold, moving upward and downward along her slit as it slowly sank in.  
"I'm really doing it" she thought, her fear drowned out by her desire.  
She mentally recalled the various stages of the space bug mating.  
First after the beginning of the penetration the creature would envelop the prey to prevent her from escaping.  
Stella could feel the creature slowly embracing her with its tentacles, recovering their previous position. This time she ordered the suit to recede to its minimun, slowly uncovering her tits, belly and mouth.  
She losened her grip, stopping to hide behind her knees to spread them, looking again at the deep black eyes of the creature that saw her as a warm, wet hole for its children.  
It was grottescuely beautiful, knowing that this creature used her body against her to procreate.  
She stretched her hands, touching the side of its head and guiding it toward her own.  
The girl licked her lips as a dozen of small tentacles started to pour inside it, capturing her tongue and enveloping it in an alien kiss.  
The taste was completely different than anything she had savored before, she sucked on the tentacles to feel it in its fullest.  
This was her first real kiss afterall, she wanted to savor it.  
As her legs locked again around the creature she could feel small tentacles playing with the fingers of her feet, entangling them, while other gently grabbed her thights, making sure that she could not run away, feeling what felt like suckers press against her skin.  
Her budding chest, now on the open, could fully receive the attack of the creature that started to pull and squeeze her tits, no more constrained by the strenght of the suit.  
They were small, but the creature was able to stretch them enough for small tentacles to coil around them, feeling other suckers place themselves over her nipples, sucking on them as they attached and detached again and again.  
Her clit, finally uncovered, was being rubbed by the small tentacles that surrounded the mating organ, now completely engulfed inside her.  
As its tip reached the bottom of her hole hundreds of tentacles were pushing and flayling against her wet walls, sending an incredible sensation to her mind completely blinded by arousal.  
Stella came, her body convulsing in the embrace of the alien creature, but still far from being done.  
As she recovered her senses she realized what was happening, still ensnared by the alien.  
She panicked, knowing what would have happened if she allowed the alien to have its way with her, but kissing that creature was so nice.  
It's mating organ fully inserted into her and was now starting to engorge, rubbing its minor tetacles all over her inner walls even more.  
Similar to an animal's knot it served the purspose to lock the female until the end of the mating.  
Feeling it push against her insides made her realize that she had to chance to escape anymore.  
It was kind of liberating, knowing that everything she could have done was now pointless and her only choice was to enjoy the pleasure that was being given to her.  
After the knotting the alien bug started to secrete the precum,a mixture of aprodisyac and muscle rilaxant that had the job to open up the way to the deeper parts of the female reproductory system.  
Stella could feel the tip of the alien penis press agaist her cervix.  
The aprodisiac was being coated on her walls by the small appendages and she felt heat surge even more inside her, together with a small sensation of pain.  
She knew what was going inside her, feeling the alien push against her last defence before entering her uterus.  
It was sligtly paniful, her body was not ready for such a sudden stretching of her inner parts.  
Unlike human sperm the space bug seed contained elements too big to fit inside the normal opening and this required an extra dilatation. Stella knew them all, but she only wanted to end that painful sensation and concentrate on her pleasure.  
The girl could feel her cervix in pain, posing strenuous resistance to the invader.  
It was slowly budging, as the pain increased she could feel the bottom of her pussy stretching.  
She could have tried to push away, hoping for her muscle to resist, keeping her womb safe from the parasites.  
As the tip of the mating organ pressed against her she could feel the pleasure rising again, her pain vanishing at every push.  
She had to help it.  
Stella held tight with her legs, pushing her body against the alien, forcing her cervix against the tip of the organ, forcing the gate against the ram siedge that was assaulting it.  
She felt the creature squeeze under her small force, all its colonial muscles moved to break her last defense.  
With a last fit of pain she felt the mouth of her uterus engorge the tip of the alien organ, feeling a spasm shake the bottom of her pussy as her womb kissed the tip of the penis, that was now opening inside her.  
A new wave of pleasure washed over her as the second type of cum started to pour inside her womb.  
This was the actual mating that contained all the parasites that worked together in the fecondation.  
She could feel the cum being pumped through her pussy until it reached her belly.  
She could feel the mass move from her lower lips, feeling them push against her walls as they reached the mouth of her uterus, feeling a small jolt of pain as they crossed her cervix.  
She thought about the various creatures that were starting to live inside her, turning her uterus in the perfect chamber of incubation.  
The thought of becoming an host for the space bug was hightly arousing to her now.  
She didn't know if it was because of the parasites already working on her or simply because she saw fit for such a lowly human like her to be simply used as a breeding animal.  
Maybe Meteora was right, only a space bug could find a use for her body.  
The girl pushed herself more against the creature, whose tentacles were still pleasuring all her body.  
From now on she was its wife, and would have done all the possible to help her husband.  
Stella could feel a last load of cum being pushed inside her.  
That was the plug, a glue like substance that would have closed her cervix until the maturation of her new children, stopping anything short of a chirurgic intervention from removing them.  
That was her life reason now.  
The girl moved her tongue into the creature, holding thight to it, feeling the tentacles move frantically in her mouth. She could feel the tentacles all over her body move in concert to please her one last time before the end of the mating.  
Her orgasm was even stronger than the last, feeling her walls grasp the aphrodisiac-inbibued tentacles that were sealing her pussy.  
She loved the space bug.  
Her limbs went limp and Stella found herself laying on her bed, as the alien creature retracted its tentacles from her, slowly extracting its mating organ from her pussy, that still clenched onto it.  
Her suit started to extend all over her body, covering her sweaty skin with a tin layer of farbic.  
When it reached her pussy it looked like nothing had happened.  
Stella looked at the creature, that was now staring at the other rows of beds impiled one over the other.  
She touched it, to its surprise.  
She gently tugged at one of its tentacles, making it to follow her with its gaze.  
She climbed from her bed to the one under her, where Meteora was sleeping, unaware of what happened to the girl she used to bully.  
The space bug followed her, placing itself over the girl like it had done on her.  
Stella looked at her torment, peacefully sleeping.  
The suit stretched over her big chest, while her mask revealed her beautiful face, with blond hair framing her pink cheeks.  
Stella placed herself over the girl, kneeling with her legs near her chest.  
She would have loved to put her ass in her face, but she couldn't afford to wake her up, giving her the chance to call help.  
The girl placed a finger between the legs of the girl and ordered her suit to send a signal to the other.  
In case of emergency each member of the ship could remove the suit of others for giving medical attention, so just under her touch the white tissue of the suit departed, revealing Meteora's pussy.  
Stella parted the lips of the girl with her fingers, opening to the alien her pink insides.  
The space bug, surprised by her collaboration extracted its mating organ and placed it right inside the girl, slowly sinking in like it did for her.  
Stella couldn't see Meteora's expression, but from her spasms she could imagine she was enjoying it in her dreams.  
Since the prey was already asleep the space bug didn't need to approach her and could save its energy to the strict mating process.  
Now Stella could finally see clearly a love bug parasiting one of its preys.  
Leaving the lower lips of the girl she started to mess with the setting of the suit, activating the medical vision.  
Now the suit covering her belly was showing a clear picture of her insides, with the love bug's organ slowly slithering inside her.  
Stella could see Meteora's pussy stretching in arousal as her cervix descended and her fluids started to mix with the ones of the tentacles.  
Meteora squirmed in her sleep, her legs twitching as the alien member moved inside her.  
The redhead smiled watching her pussy welcoming her husband's tentacles so eagerly.  
She could still feel them moving inside her at the sight of the little appendages touching the inner walls of her bully.  
The organ slowly reached the bottom of her pussy, while its girth expanded to lock them together.  
She saw that only some of the small tentacles were expanding, a detail that missed from her books.  
The girl could see the precum flow from the tip to the organ, covering the cervix of the girl.  
The love bug started to push and Stella could hear the girl move in her sleep.  
She could see from the suit that Meteora was still asleep, but her body was trying to resist the aggressor.  
Her breath was getting deeper and her heartbeat faster, thanks to the aphrodisiac flowing inside her.  
Stella cheered for the love bug as its organ assaulted again and again Meteora's bottom, watching her cervix slowly give up and open its mouth to the alien.  
The girl wanted to help too and took the member into her hands, trying to help it push inside.  
She could feel the resistence opposed by Meteora, but with her eyes glowed onto the suit she could see that their push was able to break through, as she see the small tip of the organ appear inside the pristine womb of Meteora.  
The sleeping girl sussulted as her body acceted its defeat.

The cervix that fought so much to keep her insides pure now crowned the tip of the invader's dick, sending to her sleeping brain signals of pain and pleasure.  
Meteora moaned softly as the love bug pumped its seed filled with parasites into her pussy, reaching directly her fertile womb.  
Hearing her sleepy voice break at every push was music to her ears.  
The girl that ruined her daily life was now crying of pleasure in her sleep as an alien creature turned her womb in the nursery for its children.  
Her husband's children.  
Looking through the translucent member she could see the various components being poured in, recalling what she had studied she followed their movements thanks to the suit.  
She could see long, clear wormlike creature exit from the tip of the organ, crawling over the walls of her womb.  
Those were the Eggcatchers.  
She watched them move toward her ovaries, rising in her tubes in a few minutes their mouths were over her ovaries, releasing a yellowish fluid.  
This would have pushed them into overdrive, releasing her eggs in the following days.  
Together with them were small, black ones. Those were Mindmunchers. They would cross the mucose of the prey and reach its brain, to numb her and allow her to become a willing host.  
She could see them pierce the coat of her womb, reaching for the nearby blood vessels.  
Stella smiled, thinking that hers would have wasted their time to reach her already willing brain.  
Then it was the turn of the Nestmakers, bloblike creatures that moved on the walls of her uterus, turning in into the perfect place for the implantation, bypassing the host's normal cycle.  
Shw watched them swarm Meteora's once pristine womb, turning it into a field of translucent bumps, making her forever into a love bug's mother.  
At last Stella could see a dark goo drip out from the tip of mating organ, a blob that moved with a will of its own, following the trals of the Eggcatchers.  
Those were the Black Fathers, the actual gametes of the creature. They would have mated with the eggs of Meteora to turn them in larvae for the love bug.  
Stella instinctively touched her belly with one of her hands, wondering if she was already becoming a mother for the creatures.  
She watched carefully as they tailed the worm, until something catched her attention.  
A single egg was released from one of Meteora's ovaries, slipping down toward the dark goo.  
She never expect to witness the birth of a Love Bug inside the belly of Meteora, of all.  
Stella stared as she saw the Black Fathers swim toward it, swarming its walls with their own genitals.  
The pseudopodes contained viruses that would mutate the DNA indide the eggs, turning it into the one of a Space Bug.  
The girl smiled as she watched one of the small cretaures snuck inside it, completing the fecondation.  
The egg, now with a Black Father inside, began its journey toward Meteora's womb, where it would be soon be followed by many others.  
Stella turned her face toward Meterora, watching her pretty smile grimance because of the stimulation coming from her pussy, unaware that she was now a breeding animal for her husband.  
The redhead would have wanted to wake her up just in time to feel the plug patching up her, feeling the love bug's organ give a last push inside her now conquered womb.  
Stella heard a faint moan before seeing the legs of the girls spasming, sign that she had an orgasm in her sleep.  
What a beautiful way to give up on her human dignity, she thought.  
Stella turned to look at the peaceful expression on the red face of her bully, her breath and heart rate turning normal again.  
The alien removed its organ from the now throbbing pussy and Stella gently closed the suit over it, as if nothing had happened.  
The love bug moved to the edge of the bed, followed by Stella, that slowly lifted herself from her position, leaving Meteora free to roll over herself in her sleep.  
They looked down, at the hundreds of bed that were stacked one over the other in the immense dormitory of the ship.  
Stella could feel the love bug gently grabing her with its tentacles, ready to move to the bed under them.  
She wondered how many concubines she could give her husband before the day cycle came.


End file.
